A Gift and a Confession
by Animexbitchx
Summary: It's Valentines Day, something the Inuyasha gang doesn't really understand, especially Inuyasha. So what does he get her, and what does he have to say? Read and find out! ONE SHOT. Read, reveiw and enjoy!


There was a girl sitting on the edge of a riverbank, her raven locks streaming out behind her. The girl watched the lights in the sky change as the far off sun sunk farther below the horizon. She seemed to be alone. Sighing, she picked up a flat stone and attempted to skip it across the water, but instead she watched as the little stone hit the water with a near un-audible 'plop' and sunk to unknown depths. A louder sigh came out of small frame and an owl let out a hoot in the distance. The girl glanced to the night sky, her chocolate brown eyes taking in the colossal amount of stars that overfilled it. Every night it seemed, there was more and more. She wished the sky back home still looked like this, without all the pollutions and un-natural lights that clogged it.

"You must have a lot on your mind if you keep sighing so much." A voice from behind her spoke softly.

The girl did not jump in fright, as one usually would if snuck up upon from behind, especially when thought to be alone. Instead a small smile captured her lips, and she took her eyes from the sky to look out over the moonlit lake. "I was just thinking about things and wondering if a certain someone would join me." Her soothing voice replied to the unknown person behind her.

"Well," Said the person, obviously a male, "is the person you're waiting for here yet?" He sounded a little unsure. Though almost silent, you could slightly hear his feet shuffling in the grass as he came closer.

"I believe he is." Amusement alighted in her voice and she turned her head to look at him as he sat down beside her.

The guy asked, "Are you glad he showed up?"

"Very."

The man smiled, fangs gleaming, and from behind his back he pulled out a single rose. It was flawlessly white, with brightly pink tips. The girl gasped at the sight, taking in its remarking beauty. "I-It's beautiful!" She stammered out as she took it gently from his clawed hands. She smelled the flower and sighed as its aroma wafted up into her nose.

"Yes, it is." He said, but when she brought her eyes away from the rose, she found him looking directly at her. A blush formed itself across her upper cheeks and nose. His amber eyes flickered with an intensity she has only seen a few times as he gazed into hers.

"Inuyasha…you really shouldn't have." She whispered to him.

"Yes I should have. Kagome I…" He seemed to have trouble saying what he really wanted to.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his arms, holding her to him. Thankfully, she had placed her rose on the ground next to her beforehand so it wouldn't have gotten crushed. "Inu-yasha?"

"I love you Kagome." Her eyes widened more, and another gasp escaped her lips as he continued. "I love you more than anything or anyone ever. You make me so happy, even when you make me so angry. I never want to see you hurt, and when you are it kills me inside, especially when it is me who caused your pain. You've brought me to trust humans more than anyone. You've taught and showed me things unlike I've never seen before. For that, I thank you Kagome. I-I'm sorry it has taken me so long to say it, but I've loved you almost from the moment we first met each other and not because you're Kikyo's reincarnation."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as what he said filled her heart with unmistakable amount of joy and love. "Oh Inuyasha!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck as she looked at him once more. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words come out of your mouth!"

He blushed. "So you…love me too?"

"I've never stopped loving you, not even for a minute."

He smiled softly at her, as his ears perked up again. "Well that's good to hear." He placed a hand softly on her cheek. "Come here." He growled, and he placed his mouth to hers as she tangled her hands in his silvery strands. The kiss was long and sweet and had them both a little flushed when they pulled apart.

"This has been the best Valentine's Day ever." Kagome sighed in his arms.

"Well, you told me and the others all about it, and though I never really understood it, I figured I should get you something. I'm glad you liked your rose Kagome."

She giggled. "Silly Inuyasha, the rose wasn't what made this the best V-day ever."

"Huh? Then what was?"

"You." She said, brushing her lips against his softly. "Spending this time with you."

He blushed again, and his smile got wider. Swooping Kagome bridal style into her arms, which she let out a squeak, and picking up her rose, he rushed back to the hut they were all sharing. Once there, he jumped them up into a tree, after she placed her rose in a container with some water, and they snuggle in each other's arms all night, talking, kissing, and finally sleeping. Inuyasha would never let her fall, in fact he was never going to let his Kagome go again.

Somewhere away from their sleeping forms, a certain monk was also confessing his love for a certain demon slayer. Meanwhile, a little fox demon was sleeping soundly beside his two-tailed cat friend.

XxXx

A/N: And that my friendsis the end of that little fan fiction. I had this written up from a long time ago, except without it actually being a "fan fiction" and more of a personal story I had written for myself. I decided to re-write it as and post it on her for you all to enjoy. Besides I'm having temporary writers block with my other fan fiction: Kagome's Life Changes  and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue The Life of a Teenage Ninja all because I haven't watched Naruto in a long time and don't think the story would come together as I had envisioned. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this, because I know I did. Like always, read, review and enjoy!


End file.
